


Annoyance

by Gentrix



Series: Chosen Peace [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Gen, Haven (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Menstruation, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix
Summary: "Milady!" Scout Jim greets her urgently, ignoring the Horsemaster and her companions, looking more frazzled than usual. "The templars and mages are arguing in front of the chantry! We can't find the commander and the chancellor is goading both sides!"She groans both in pain and frustration. "Really?! Of all days?!"Jim stammers out an apology and she ignores him, anger simmering through her rational thoughts, pain fueling the flames of her rage as she stomps towards the chantry building, not realizing her companions were trailing behind her."Your kind killed the Most Holy!" growled a mage angrily, glaring at the templar, the other mages standing behind him in support.The templar shakes his head, his own order behind him. "Lies - your kind let her die!"Her headache throbs and she has had enough. "Enough!"
Series: Chosen Peace [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Annoyance

Her horse trots eagerly towards Haven, the guards along the way greeted her group with a salute, happy to see her safe and secure. They were also pleasantly pleased to see Horsemaster Dennet in their group, bringing along a large group of horses accompanied by a few scouts. She hums happily, eager to bath and sleep off her headache, nausea and cramps due to her moonblood. Why did she have to start bleeding a day before they had arrived? Oh, she could already imagine the hot bath waiting for her, the cold environment not helping her at all to manage her pain. She wishes that Thedas had a heat pack or even some painkillers for this. As they arrived at the gates leading to Haven, she sees a man impatiently waiting for their arrival, head swinging back towards the village to her group.

"News does travel fast of our arrival," muttered Varric.

The man steps forward and she was pleasantly surprised to see Scout Jim greeting them, looking exhausted and impatient than usual. "Milady! The templars and mages are arguing in front of the chantry. The scouts can't find the commander anywhere and the chancellor is goading both sides!"

She groans, throwing her head back in frustration, closing her eyes as the pain of her cramps increased, her nausea almost causing her to vomit but she held it back. "Really?! Of all days?!"

Aerin jumps off her horse, a scout hastily grabbing Loki's reins as she proceeded to stomp towards the chantry building, Jim stammering out his apologies followed behind her. She ignores the poor man, her pain clouding her rational mind as it fueled the flames of her annoyance and anger towards the stupidity of these groups of people. She doesn't notice that her companions had trailed behind her while Horsemaster Dennet was carted off by scouts towards the stables.

As she approached chantry building, she can see two large groups of people facing off in front of the building, the mages on one side while the templars were on the other. The chancellor was easily seen squeezed between the two groups, being heavily ignored as the two groups argued, their angry voices can be easily heard from the gates.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!" growled a mage angrily, glaring at a templar, his supporters behind him.

The templar shakes his head. "Lies - your kind let her die!"

She had enough. All she wanted was to rest. Her headache and cramps were going to kill her before her hand did.

"Enough!" she shouts out angrily, glaring at both groups.

"Milady herald!"

She placed a finger against the man's lips, a difficult endeavor due to her height but she managed to make the point across. "Dear god above, I said enough, didn't I? Now, what seems to be the issue here?"

The groups burst into angry talks as they simultaneously started to complain about both sides, slowly losing her temper as these supposed group of mature adults were arguing like children. Jim slowly steps back, fear clear in his eyes as he realizes what was about to happen.

"Okay, that is it!" she snaps, stopping the argument. "I am tired! I just spent weeks in the Hinterlands and this is what I come back to? An Inquisition with its people arguing with their own? I truly thought I'd be able to rest and sleep off my headache and cramps but no! Jim had to fetch me and tell me that there's a group of people consisting of mages and templars arguing about who was responsible for the death of the Divine while it was neither of their faults!"

"But -"

"But no!" she cuts in. "The Inquisition vowed to find the people responsible behind the Divine's death and the Breach. All of you were not responsible or guilty of it. The only guilt and shame you are feeling is the guilt of surviving while any of your friends or family who were in the Conclave are gone."

She sees the chastised looks on their faces, guilt and grief clearly seen on everyone.

"You are not templars anymore," she says to the templars who bowed their heads and then turns to look at both parties. "We, including the mages and the templars, we are _all_ part of the Inquisition!"

"What does that mean exactly?" Chancellor Roderick bumps in and she groans out loud, surprising some of the men.

"I swear to god, chancellor," she hisses at the man, startling the idiotic man. "My quota of handling bullshit for the day has already been exceeded. Don't make me grab that damn hat of yours and shove it up your ass so that you can stop shitting this entire organization."

"For a supposed herald - " he starts to say but she was already done with the man.

"Leave," she glares at the man. "Or I will uphold my promise."

He seemed to think about it and starts to leave, huffing angrily as he walks away from the scene. The two parties seemed to be frozen as they all looked towards her, waiting for orders.

"Back to your duties! All of you!" she hollers. "There will be new assignments to fix this ridiculous issue and I will inform the commander who in turn will inform you of your assignments."

"Yes, milady!"

"Wait," she says and the two parties stopped. "If, and I say if, I hear another argument from both parties, whether it was through rumors or through the Nightingale herself, I will find all of you and you will not like what I have in store. Ensure me that I won't hear anything whatsoever or so help me god."

"We promise milady!" the parties nodded frantically.

"Disperse!" she barks and they all hastily leave the same way, mumbles clearly heard in the group while the village hastily went back to work, the fiasco over and done with.

"Milady?" Jim hesitantly asks. "Are you alright?"

"Nope," she huffs. "I am tired. I feel like my headache is trying to kill me. I am tempted to throw up over your shoes. My cramps make it feel like it wants to internally stab me to death. Does it sound like I'm alright?"

"Come, _da'len_ ," Solas urges softly, pulling her away towards the direction of his cabin. "You are not sleeping in the trees tonight."

"Go, kid," Varric nudges. "We'll handle Curly, Ruffles and Red. Rest."

She tiredly sighs and lets Solas pull her away. "Alright, okay. Sure. Thank you."

"Next time, don't scream at people, unless you want to get yourself killed if you screamed at the wrong person," Cassandra gives her a rare smile. "Even if they deserved it."

" _Da'len_ , listen to her," scolds the elven mage. "Control your temper or it _will_ get you killed."

She rolls her eyes, wincing as her headache pounds harder. "Yes, _hahren_."

Aerin leaves with Solas in tow, entering his cabin, a worried Adan with several potions in hand, news of her having painful cramps and headaches had already spread, followed them into the cabin. Before the cabin door shuts, she spies Cullen approaching a laughing Varric, a smirking Cassandra and a frazzled Jim, his loud voice easily carried through the cold air.

"Maker's breath! Was that the Herald shouting? Never knew someone so small can scream _that_ loud."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's basically what happens when the Herald has a temper and is mixed with hormones due to her menstrual cycle.


End file.
